A racing family
by nascarfan5122
Summary: Alex Bonsignore an NRLOA driver making his way to NASCAR finds himself with maya, Cory, Riley, and their friends as things turn around when an unexpected surprise comes to the gang
1. It begins

The day: Thursday April 27, 2016 at the high school as Cory was teaching the class.

Cory: James and Dean Wickard. What did those two do? Maya.

Maya: two guys who I don't know.

Cory: not even close Farkle do you know?

Farkle: surprisingly I don't?

Cory: wow that's a first Lucas?

Lucas: no idea sir.

Just then Alex walks in.

Cory: and you are?

Alex: Alex Bonsignore sir sorry I'm late my flight back from Indy was delayed until this morning.

Cory: well Mr. Bonsignore answer me this James and Dean Wickard what did they do?

Alex: (let's out a depressing sigh) they were two NRLOA drivers each won a few races in their time but unfortunately died in a car crash recently.

Cory: and how do you know that?

Alex: they were my friends and Dean was my teammate in one NRLOA series. I was one to mourn the most out of the community.

Cory: you see class this proves that people you don't know can still be missed in a community. Mr. Bonsignore please take your seat next to Maya.

Alex walked back to his seat. Maya looked at him.

Maya: I know boys like you and I'm not interested.

Alex: your one of those girls who try what they do to fit in aren't you?

Maya: how'd you know?

Alex: I can see it in your eyes you just can't be yourself so you fit in a different crowd for peer pressure reasons.

Maya: oooooooooh I like you now.

Alex: I kinda felt you would.


	2. A building Romance

Cory: the NRLOA What is it?

Alex: (whispers to maya) watch this.

Alex: The NRLOA is the biggest nr2003 series/community on YouTube that I happen to be a member of.

Cory: and would you like to share your experiences in the series throughout your first start.

Alex: gladly.

Alex: well it started out in an exhibition modified event back when it was NAMAR which was good and in my debut got a top 5. Then later on I signed up for the big one in which is current day NRLOA. It wasn't until the season opener for the turkey hill series is when I got my first win running for JD Motorsports. Then my second win came at a Halloween exhibition race in the truck in a close finish. My third win came at Bristol where I went back to back sponsored race wins at different tracks. And my last turkey hill series win came at Chicagoland. But my last win as of right now is the chic-fil-a cup series at auto club speedway.

Cory: and how did you achieve those wins?

Alex: I was able to win them with hope confidence and a good team.

Cory: so Alex explain the lesson here.

Alex: the lesson is that with confidence hope and teamwork you can do anything in life with your friends by your side.

Cory: thank you Mr. Bonsignore please take your seat.

Alex: ok Mr. Matthews.

Alex walked back to his seat. Then the bell rang.

Alex: so Maya where are you going because I'd be more than happy to walk with you.

Maya: are you try to hitting on me?

Alex: yeah.

Maya: well I mean you are new and I like you more than huckleberry over there.

Alex: huckleberry?

Maya: just a nickname for Friar over there.

Alex: oh well I'm an idiot.

Maya: funny.

Alex: as much as you think.

Maya: let's get walking, gotta meet up with Riley.

Alex: alright let's go.

They started walking to lunch.

Maya: so you race what's that all about?

Alex: just a way to have fun and make money.

Maya: well ok then.

They got to the lunch room.

Alex got pizza and Maya got a chicken sandwich. They sat down and began to eat lunch then Riley joined them.

Riley: hi I'm Riley so you're the famous Alex talking in class today.

Alex: yep that's me.

Riley: so what made you come here.

Alex shrugged: I don't know just wanted to be back in a place not to far from my original hometown.

Riley: where are you originally from.

Alex: Long Island.

Riley: wow interesting.

Alex: yeah.

Maya: well riles now we're all friends.

Riley: hey Alex I almost forgot to ask, what was it like to work with Dean Wickard?

Alex: he was a very good friend and an even better teammate. When he died I was very upset. Him and his brother were very good competitors and teammates if I had them.

Riley: oh...

Alex resumed to eat his lunch.

Maya: riles you mind if you give me and Alex a few to ourselves.

Riley: sure.

Riley left.

Alex: thanks didn't want to make it awkward.

Maya: yeah kinda saw it on your face.

They locked eyes.

Alex: what do you see now?

Maya: you big brown eyes they look amazing.

Alex: yeah.

They kissed.

Maya: ok that was not suppose to happen.

Alex: did you still enjoy it.

Maya: yeah.

Alex: I've always learned if you enjoyed it then it was meant to happen.


	3. First date?

Alex and Maya finished the rest of their lunches and began to walk to next period.

Alex: hey I'm going down to concord, NC after school then Alabama if you want to go.

Maya: like on a date.

Alex: if you want it to be then yes.

Maya: I would love that where are we going.

Alex: ever been to a stock car race.

Maya: really not very romantic.

Alex: We're not going to watch I'm competing in NRLOA tonight and I know concord. It has a and, stand in the center has good food.

Maya: alright why not.

They got to the track and went on their date.

Alex: order what you want it's on me.

Maya: ok I'll have a chili cheese dog and a side of fries

Alex: and I'll have a hot dog and fries.

They got their food and sat down to eat. When they finished Alex got to his late model and started his race. In the end he finished 5th. He got out to confront one of the drivers who got into him.

Alex: Dude what the hell was that about?

Benny: I got shoved up.

Alex: you had enough room another car could fit through.

Benny: I didn't see it.

Alex: I could half of Virginia could.

Benny: well I didn't.

Alex: just watch out on the track from now on.

Benny: ok.

They walked away.

Then the mods started and Alex won it. Then it was SK mods then super trucks and finally 4cylinder cars. At the end of the night Alex and Maya left the track and went to the airport to go to talladega.


	4. A busy weekend

The next day was the arca.

Alex: ok so I don't have to win it I just have to start it.

Maya: ok.

The race started and Alex was in the back. But he made his way to mid pack. He finished 17th.

Alex: alright I can run xfinity tomorrow.

The next day.

Alex: Maya you have no idea how important I win is for me today it's my first race and I'm running with Jr Motorsports I am running their trucks full time but xfinity part time I win today and I get my first career win. I need you to support me today.

Maya: I promise I will.

Alex: ok wish me luck.

Maya: good luck baby.

The race began. And Alex made his way to first.

Alex: hell yeah boys new leader number 88. I gonna try and work with the 7 here.

Spotter: two back to one now stay in line here stay in line. Contact. Doesn't look bad we can keep going no yellow no yellow keep digging.

It was the final lap.

Spotter: 28 on the inside here hold here hold clear clear by one work in the draft here hold into 3 make your move on the front stretch. Coming onto the front stretch make your move here. Spin in the trioval yellow yellow race is over.

Alex: HELL YEAH BOYS WOOOOOOOOOOH.

The next day.

Alex: what happened last night.

Maya: I don't want to know.

Alex: yeah me neither. Oh shit the cup race is today got to get down to the track.

The green flag flew and the cup race race began. But the first big crash saw Alex going upside down and roll a few times.

Crew chief: Alex you ok here bud.

Alex: yeah I'm fine.

Alex got out of the car ok.

After he got out of the infield care center Maya ran up to him and kissed him.

Maya: I'm glad you're alright. That wreck gave me a scare.

Alex: yeah that's what flips do. I'm just lucky enough to not throw up after getting out.

Maya: I'm glad you're ok though.

Alex: me too lets go home.


	5. A surprise yet to come?

Date: Monday May 2, 2016.

Alex: ugh it's Monday but I'm kinda happy about considering there are 27 days til I race in the Indy 500.

Maya: you think you can win.

Alex: I don't know yet I have testing in a few days and in an Indycar you can go flat out in the turn where in a cup car you let out.

Maya: well that'll screw you up then.

Alex: you ain't lying.

Maya: let's just get to class Matthews will be up in our business if we're late.

Alex: agreed let's go.

They got to class.

Cory: genocide what is it? Farkle.

Farkle: the mass murder of one certain group of people.

Cory: someone give me an example? Alex.

Alex: the Holocaust.

Cory: and whys that?

Alex: around the time after World War One Germany was in a recession they couldn't rebuild and their economy crumbled. Then Hitler came in and gave these promises to Germany that he would fix everything and his belief were that the perfect Jewish person was blonde hair blue eyes. He shipped them off to work the ones that were weak got killed in the end over 6 million fatalities.

Cory: You see guys some people judge others today by what the look like not what they sound to be and this example shows that you don't have to be different on the outside to show who you really are on the inside.

Maya: Alex that time we kissed...did you really just like me for how I look.

Alex: no I like you for you're personality, I've seen your art work it's breath taking, you're an amazing artistic woman who I would love to be with right now. But what about me.

Maya: Alex you're someone who doesn't care what other people think of you or what they may say to react to. You're a nice sweet man who I would love to be with and I don't care how much money you make no amount of money shows to the person I actually love.

Alex: good.

The bell rang and they went to lunch.

Alex: Maya let me ask you do you like going to these races because if you don't I won't force you to go.

Maya: what are you talking about I've had a troubled past my dad left my mom and I've never shown much happiness my art showed that but I was running out of idea on what to make then you came along and that first race gave me inspiration. So yeah I like going to them.

Alex: that's good to know because soon we're going to be going around the south to track you've never been to and it's gonna be great.

Maya: yeah it will.

At lunch Alex and Maya got a chicken sandwich.

Maya: so which team are you running for the Indy 500.

Alex: don't know yet a lot of them their to test teams maybe go with Andretti they aren't bad.

Maya: Indycar racing can't wait.

They continued on with the rest of there day and went home. Maya got home and checked her calendar. She had the first circled.

Maya: (thinking) oh shit a day late it's ok it happens maybe I'll have it tonight or tomorrow don't freak out you aren't pregnant.

She dusted it off and went to bed.


	6. Breaking the news a little late

Date: Friday June 3, 2016.

Maya: um Alex I need to tell you something.

Alex: shoot.

Maya: well there's no easy way to say this but... I'm pregnant.

Alex walked away.

Maya: Alex where are you going.

Alex: who'd you sleep with.

Maya: no one, Alex it's yours.

Alex: can't be we never, you know... Wait Talladega morning we woke up and didn't remember what happened, I think I pieced it together. It is mine oh my god imma be a dad.

Maya: what about the racing you might need to give it up.

Alex: I have about 2.5 million dollars from all race I did so far. So really I don't have to give it up.

Maya: seems to be.

Alex: gotta race wish me luck.

Maya: good luck babe pull one off today.

The race started.

Mike: green green green, car at the bumper clear all around 1 back to 5.

The races went on as Alex lead every bit of the way to the finish. Caution flew coming to 1 to go.

Mike: coming to the white this time, yellow yellow race it back, 5 at the bumper, door. You got him at the line yellow race is over. Nice job driver.

Alex: HELL YEAH BOYS HELL OF A JOB GUYS. Another trophy on Ganassi's trophy shelf. Wooh.

They celebrated in victory lane.

Maya: congrats on the win looks like our special someone growing in me is happy to be here first too.

Alex: yeah. Hey after this we gotta catch a flight.

Maya: where?

Alex: we're going to Wisconsin for a weekly late model race.

Maya: oh well can't wait.

Alex: yeah we're gonna meet up with one of my friends there too.

Maya: can't wait.


	7. New place

They were on the plane flying to Wisconsin.

Alex: hey baby I have to tell you we're not really going to Wisconsin, instead we're going to Los Santos.

Maya: You're kidding. Oh my god tell me it's true.

Alex: it is why.

Maya: I have always wanted to visit there and now we are.

Alex: yeah I have a yacht, an apartment and a mansion there.

Maya: so we can live there.

Alex: yep and I have friends there. They are Vanoss, Speedy, and their friends. Actually we are going there to be at their lowrider meet at grove street.

Maya: Grove street the most dangerous street in LS, did you not hear me earlier saying I was pregnant. What if I'm shot? We'll lose our child.

Alex: babe calm down trust me the Vagos were shot out of their since Lamar sent a group to kill them all.

Maya: ok I'm trusting you.

They got to LSIA where Alex's lowrider was. They got in and drove to grove street. When they got there they were met with the gang.

Vanoss: there's that fast racin son of a bitch how ya been.

Alex: good as always, hey got 2 people you want to meet. This is Maya.

Vanoss: hey Maya nice to meet you and where's the other.

Alex: look at her stomach.

Vanoss: oh shit dude you didn't.

Alex: I did bro I did.

Vanoss: congrats on that. HEY GUYS ALEX GOT A CHILD ON THE WAY SOON.

The group gathered round to congratulate him.

Alex: now that we got that underway lets get some lowrider so bouncing.

They began the meet having 2 moonbeams on each end on the line up blasting the music The next episode by Dr. Dre (San holo trap remix) together. The cars were bouncing to the beat.

Alex: dude this shit is awesome.

Vanoss: yeah you ain't kidding.

Alex: let me know when the next update is out might want to see your office.

Vanoss: yeah dude that would be badass.

Alex: hella bro.

Vanoss: hey man don't want to be that guy but go hang out with your girl you love her don't you.

Alex: yeah.

Vanoss: then go hang with her after all she pregnant and this place creeps with rapist who would love to fuck with knocked up chicks.

Alex: true.

Alex walked up to Maya.

Alex: hey.

Maya: hey.

Alex: so you like it here.

Maya: yeah. Good to move during the summer.

Alex: well how'd you find out.

Maya: you're kidding right.

Alex: nope starting Monday, we will be living in LS for the summer.

Maya: oh my god I couldn't have loved you more. But what about my friends?

Alex: I have an apartment and a mansion. Think about it.

Maya: true so we'll be on the yacht.

Alex: yeah no crime out on the water and no rapist to break in and rape you.

Maya: what do you mean.

Alex: it's Los Santos what you think there won't be any rapist who have that fetish.

Maya: true true.

Alex: so want to hang with my friends.

Maya: sure why not.

They continued to partied on.


	8. Pocono Raceday

After the meet was over Alex drove Maya to the beach and got into is helicopter and flew her to the yacht.

Maya: nice yacht.

Alex: thanks bought it.

The next day Alex got on a flight and left for pocono.

Maya: back to pocono.

Alex: yep for the cup race.

Maya: good luck baby, race hard and go for the sweep.

Alex: I will.

The race began and a crash unfolded in turn four on the front stretch as Alex outbeat his teammate. They got back racing and Alex's teammate lead for most of the way until 3 to go then he crashed, the caution came out and Alex was in 2nd as the leader pitted Alex had happiness in him.

Mike: leaders pitting leader is pitting just hold on to the first spot for this lap and you got it.

Alex crossed the line first.

Mike: great job driver.

Alex: YEAH BOYS WAY TO SHOW EM OUT THERE WOOOOOH.

Alex spent the rest of the day in victory lane.


	9. The Accident

Date: Thursday July 14, 2016.

Due to Maya being pregnant she couldn't be able to go up to New Hampshire that Thursday because Alex flew up, that meant she was to be going up with the team for the All Star Shootout and 100 lap race at New Hampshire Speedway. She was to leave with them later that night. Alex left because he was participating in a late model stock race that night, nothing were to go wrong. At least that what Maya thought as she got a call later that night.

Maya: hello.

User: hello is this Maya Hart.

Maya: Yes who is this.

User: Miss I am a doctor of the local hospital that is supplied to Monadnock Speedway and unfortunately we have your boyfriend is here in the hospital unconscious at this moment.

Maya: what happened.

Doctor: well ma'am your boyfriend went into the turn at about 95-100mph and hit the wall at about 60mph. He had been knocked unconscious when medical personnel arrived. Fortunately nothing is life threatening will he be in any future events coming up.

Maya: he was to race in the two modified races at New Hampshire this weekend he's been excited about it for months now. Why?

Doctor: well unfortunately if he does or doesn't wake up he may not be cleared to race because of this accident. When he is conscious we'll run an analysis to see if he is okay and if he is fine he will be clear to race New Hampshire.

Maya: I'm currently at home right now is there a way to get up there soon.

Doctor: where is your home.

Maya: New York City.

Doctor: you would need to drive up now if you have your license.

Maya: ok thank you Doctor.

She hung up and went to Riley's house.

Maya: Riley I need help.

Riley: what's wrong? Mom dad come quick somethings wrong with Maya.

Cory and Topanga quickly entered the room.

Topanga: Maya what's wrong does it involve Alex.

Maya: unfortunately yes, he's in the hospital, he was in a late maiden crash and is unconscious. We need to go to New Hampshire now.

Cory: Maya is 9:00 at night.

Topanga: Cory, Maya has a boyfriend who is unconscious don't you think she should be by his side.

Cory: ok.

Riley: Maya why are you acting like this.

Maya: ok we didn't want to tell you until after the first check up but...I'm pregnant and Alex is the father.

Riley: What? Maya you didn't tell me how did this happen?

Maya: well whe a guy and a girl really like ea-

Riley: I know the talk. (She shudders) I meant how could he do this? He's just gonna leave you like your dad did to your mom.

Maya: Riles, you don't know that. He just seems to be the one I was looking for my whole life and I didn't even know it.

Riley: yeah but I'm trying to save you from the arguing that could happen in the future.

Maya: he won't leave me and he's said that to me before. So...can you guys take me up to New Hampshire for me to see him?

Riley: Dad?

Cory: you must really care for him. We'll take you. It's not like A huge chance for me to go to a NASCAR race in my lifestyle anything to miss out on but sure.

Maya: remember Alex is a driver he can get you in.

Cory: well when you put it like that. Family pack your things we are going to New Hampshire.


	10. The Shootout

When they got to the hospital they saw Alex fully awake and walking. He was given an evaluation and cleared to race in the modified races. When Alex awoke the next morning he knew his goal was to win the shootout. Even if it's not a points race, his goal was to win. They got to the track and entered the track.

Maya: are you sure you're ok to race.

Alex: look the late model race was a set back.

Maya: a set back? You were unconscious on arrival at the hospital. You get in serious and dangerous accidents and yet you walk away and say you're ok but really you physically don't. Why is that?

Alex: yes I'm physically not ok but my physical appearance doesn't matter, it's the mental appearance that does. If I stay mentally ok then I don't think that the physical pain is there.

Maya: but I don't know how much longer you can have of it before you give in. I forbid you to race today.

Alex: I don't either but sometimes you have to be pushed to the brink of death.

Alex then ran to his car and Maya attempted to go after but Riley stopped her.

Maya: don't you dare get in that car.

Riley: Maya, just look at him. He believes that his pain doesn't get in the way for what he loves to do. And if he gets worse than so be it, he's doing what he loves to do.

Maya: yeah but...I don't know I just think that one of the accidents will kill him.

Riley: Maya look around the technology the safety it's gained in the past years. What happened that night was a rare in this time of safety. That doesn't mean it'll happen again.

Maya: I don't know riles I'll just be extra careful.

The shootout began, Alex lead most of the race until they were coming to the white when a caution came out for a crashed lapped car that's pun out as Alex got into him Maya got a chill hoping that Alex would drive away.

Maya: come on Alex drive away from it please drive away please.

She saw him drive away from the crash and go to pit lane. She ran towards the garage opening where Alex entered to retire she ran with the car as Alex pulled into the garage. Alex got unbuckled and got out taking off his equipment.

Maya: I'm so great full that you drove away, I thought you were knocked out again.

Alex: Maya it's like I said earlier mentally I'm fine, it's called a psychological advantage.

Maya: well I'm just happy you drove away from it, what about the car.

Alex: overtime work. See you back at the hotel later tonight.

Maya: ok love you.

Alex: I love you too.

Maya left as Alex and the team got to work on the car.


	11. Raceday of the Modifieds

It was raceday, the real raceday, the real POINTS raceday and Alex knew for a fact that he needed to win in order to show that he was the fastest all weekend, he knew that winning was a fact not an opinion. But he didn't know for sure if he can lock in this win. He had many probable probl m that could happen during the race. The engine could blow, the axles could break, he could crash again, the suspension breaking. All thoughts going through his mind trying to prepare for the race. Alex gets into the car.

Maya: good luck.

Alex: yeah I'm really gonna need it.

He got into the car and fired up the engine when the command was given.

Mike: ok bud got 100 laps ahead of you here just run conservatively and we can get an idea for tire wear.

Alex: 10-4 good luck on pit road today guys, thank you to everyone who came out to help and thank to the owner for giving me the opportunity to run this car see you guys in 100 laps from now and probably in victory lane.

Mike: get ready going green. Pace cars gone, get ready. Go got one at the top and your door. Clear.

Alex got to the lead early and lead up until the pit stop where he went a lap down. He was able to gain that lap back and got back into the top 5. With 14 to go...

Mike: Silk at the door spinning try and save it.

Alex got wrecked by lapped cars as they piled into Alex's modified.

Mike: we're done you ok bud.

Alex: yeah I'm fine.

Mike: try and see if you can roll it back to the garage.

Alex: ok.

Alex was able to get it rolling. But it stopped about 100 yards later.

Alex: It died, IT FUCKING DIED FUCKING FUCK.

Mike: calm down bud just a race.

Alex got out of the car upset and walked to the ambulance.

When he was checked and release Maya went up to talk to him.

Maya: not your day.

Alex: yeah.

He threw his HANS device.

Alex: FUCK.

Maya: baby it's ok we can bounce back. Look the plus side is that you can try again next year.

Alex: or next week.

Maya: huh?

Alex: I bought out a southern tour team and making it for both tours.

Maya: are you sure you can handle that.

Alex: yeah and for an added bonus all money I have will go to a savings account for my retirement in the future.

Maya: so you want to work.

Alex: yeah I got a job with Jeff as an San Andreas police officer.

Maya: Alex I don't if that's safe for you.

Alex: Maya don't worry crime isn't at a high just drunk drivers.

Maya: I just don't want to lose you before the baby comes.

Alex: don't worry about me.

A camera with a commentator came up.

Alex: Maya go back to the trailer I have to do this.

Maya: ok.

Alex began the interview.

Commentator: so Alex you crashed out with 14 to go any comments.

Alex: I just want to thank everyone who made this happen and that without them I wouldn't be here.

Commentator: any comments on the wreck.

Alex: just a long drive back to the shop. And that's all I have to comment thank you.

Commentator: and that was Alex Bonsignore who crashed out here with 14 laps left in today's race.

Maya: ready to go.

Alex: yeah long flight back to our new home in Paleto Bay.

Maya: any other surprises.

Alex: well now that you mention it I got us a Chevy Suburban and Cadillac Escalade.

Maya: ok any thing else.

Alex: nope that's it.

Maya: so the money you've made now to a saving what's that all for.

Alex: race team toterhome gas money flights and other stuff with the team.

Maya: good to know.

Alex: let's get to the airport and go home.


	12. The travels ahead

Alex and Maya got on the flight to home.

Maya: can't wait to be home.

Alex: you sure we're going to home.

Maya: what do you mean.

Alex: I have to pick up the car, toolboxes, parts, and hauler for the modified team in Florida.

Maya: well, we get the stuff and drive back.

Alex: yep about 36-42 hours of a drive almost 2 whole days.

Maya: gonna be interesting.

Alex: yep.

A few hours later they landed in Florida.

Alex: I'll request an uber to take us there.

Maya: ok.

The uber arrived and Alex gave the driver the address then they left.

Alex: so Maya I may have an idea to have a big fan base and gain more fans.

Maya: what is it.

Alex: vlogs. Just think we live in LS. We have lots of people who also vlog out there and we can vlog with them.

Maya: not a bad idea.

Alex: I know right.

They got to the destination and Alex told the seller who he was then the seller gave him the keys. Then they drove home to LS. During the driver Maya decided to sleep close to 11 at night, but Alex kept driving. About an hour later Maya woke up to see Alex still driving.

Maya: aren't you tired. You gotta go to sleep.

Alex: it's fine, I'm fine.

Maya: no you don't just pull off.

Alex: babe don't worry I'll drive for another hour.

Maya: ok but one more hour.

Maya went back to bed. Alex continues to drive. About an hour later Alex pulled off on an exit that had a gas station that had a trucker pump station and a trucker sleep parking lot with a minimart and a diner attached to it. Alex parked in the parking lot locked up the toter, closed the blinds and shears in the windows and went to bed.

The next day they woke up and went to the diner. Alex got eggs, bacon, and an egoist muffin. He put them together to make a sandwich. Maya got and egg, cheese and bacon sandwich on a Kaiser Roll. They ate their breakfast and left. They got back into the toterhome and got back onto the highway.


	13. The decision of a lifetime

Date: August 6, 2016

Alex got an email saying that he got an offer to race with the Haas F1 Team. While though he was ecstatic to have this once in a lifetime opportunity he was also upset because he had no experience in a formula one car.

Maya: what're you reading.

Alex: uh nothing just some junk mail.

Maya: oh ok.

Alex: hey I'm gonna go talk with Riley for a bit.

Maya: ok just let me know when you're coming back.

Alex: ok babe later.

Maya: bye.

Alex left and went to Riley's apartment. Alex got to the bay window and entered.

Alex: hey Riley you got a minute.

Riley: what's up?

Alex: I have a problem, you see I got an offer to race for an f1 team but I don't have experience with these kinds of cars. I feel that even if I try I'll mess it up.

Riley: why do you think that?

Alex: all my life I've raced nothing but stock cars it has been nothing but stock cars, taking into this opportunity not knowing much about a Formula 1 car would kill my chances of racing these more advanced cars.

Riley: do you it's the best idea?

Alex: Riley this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It's not everyday a stock car driver with limited road racing experience gets noticed by a Formula 1 Team Principal. Having this opportunity can't be wasted.

Cory enters the room.

Cory: whats going on here?

Riley: Alex is having problems making a decision.

Cory: whats this decision Alex?

Alex: The Haas F1 Team has offered to sign me to race the full season with a selected active driver as my teammate. The problem is that I have only raced stock cars my whole life, I have never been in or around a Formula 1 car and with me having limited road racing experience will make me an embarrassment when I crash and say I didn't have any road racing experience.

Cory: but what do you think the best case scenario in a once in a lifetime opportunity to race in an advanced technology car?

Alex: the best case is to agree.

Cory: and do you think agreeing to this would be the best idea in this huge opportunity?

Alex: I guess it is thank you Mr. Matthews.

Cory: you're welcome.


	14. And the decision is part 1

Date: September 15, 2016. Alex still hadn't decided on whether to stay with stock cars or move to F1. But he had a gut feeling about his final decision.

Alex called a press release at the New York City Hall to give his decision.

Alex: Hello everyone, welcome to today's press release that I have arranged. Now for most of you asking, did I get a formula one contract from Haas F1 and Sauber...I am here today to say yes it was true, I got a contract offer from those two teams and I thought this over and my decision is final about this. Well...

To be Continued

 **Ohhh, a clif hanger sorry it's short but I deleted the last chapter because thisll bring more drama and I had a change in the story.**


	15. And the decision is part 2

Last time on the 14th chapter...

Alex: I got a contract offer from those two teams and I thought this over and my decision is final about this. Well...

Now...

Alex: Well...I have decided to decline both offers and go to Sports car racing For Chip Ganassi Racing. Earlier in the contract stages Mr. Chip Ganassi himself came up to me an offered a contract to race sports cars for him at the moment no seat has been announced. Now before everyone jumps to a conclusion no I won't give up Formula 1, however for now I can say I am within a contract and I'll be racing local stock car racing for now. No further question thank you.

Alex walked off stage.

Maya: you didn't tell me you had a sports car offer.

Alex: yeah I didn't because some offers I don't need to share with you.

Maya: ok well when and where's the first race.

Alex: Daytona in January. It's a 24 hour race.

Maya: you mean you and a few other drivers racing for 24 straight hours.

Alex: yeah.

Maya: oh baby I'm glad you're making a right choice.

Alex: me too.

 **Looks like a decision was made...**


	16. it's over I just want to hold you

Date: Friday September 30, 2016.

It was a night like any other. Alex was prepping for an exhibition race he created to race at concord speedway. He had a lot of the northern and southern guys have a chance to race it out for $100,000. NASCAR made the event happen with its sponsors. The main topic the three cousins would race it out against each other. Justin, Kyle, and Alex were those cousins. Nick was at the event racing for Alex in a second car.

Nick: ready for this?

Alex: born ready.

Justin walked by.

Justin: hey bud never knew I would say this but good luck on that track.

Alex: thanks man same to you.

Nick: think you can beat him?

Alex: not saying right away but take time and conserve I think so.

Nick: good lets get to our cars.

Alex: yeah.

Nick: oh one more thing, when the baby's born can I be the godfather?

Alex: I would take it as an insult if you didn't.

Nick: cool.

Alex went to Maya and quickly kissed her.

Alex: wish me luck.

Maya: I'll keep you in my thoughts while

All the drivers got in their cars. The command was given to fire engines.

Mike: ok bud fire her up you got a copy of me.

Alex: 10-4 bud got clear copy.

Mike: ok bud we got 125 laps ahead of us here take it easy conserve and we can win on a one pit strategy.

Alex: 10-4.

The cars rolled off and the pace car ducked pit lane.

Mike: get read, get ready. Go, got one at the door, at your quarter, clear.

Meanwhile in Kyle's pit.

Spotter: Alex is one back from you you're 3 back from Colby.

Kyle: is he on same strategy as us?

Spotter: yeah he is he's running same strategy.

Kyle: 10-4.

Meanwhile in Justin's pit. Justin was approaching Alex to lap him.

Justin: what's he doing?

Spotter: I just heard Alex is running a conservative strategy right now. He is willing to go a lap or two down to keep those tires as fresh as he can.

Justin: 10-4.

A couple laps later.

Alex was battling with a few of his NRLOA Competitors running the same strategy when Alex went down he ran into one of them sending the front of the car airborne. His right rear went up and over another car sending Alex into the catch fence. The front was completely obliterated upon impact stopping the car and landing it on its roof before being hit by another car shredding the roof before sliding down the rest of the banking before hitting the apron.

Justin was looking back at the impact.

Justin: Holy Shit that was not a good hit.

Kyle was seeing the impact in front of him.

Kyle: Oh my god that is not good.

Mike tried to radio Alex.

Mike: Alex you alright. Alex give us a sign talk to us bud.

Maya was sitting on top of the hauler when she saw this.

Maya: No. Come on Alex get out please please get out of that car.

Alex's car sat there on the track as crews got to him and the cars were stopped. Kyle and Justin were the first two out as the took off their helmets and ran to Alex's car as well as Alex's uncles.

The safety crew got to the scene and helped get Alex out. Soon after Justin and Kyle got on the scene.

Justin: cmon bud be ok don't be dead.

They were finally able to get Alex out of the car.

Kyle: Alex, Alex. Can you hear me say something, do something.

No response.

Justin: we need the ambulance, quick.

The ambulance arrived and got Alex on a stretcher and took him to the hospital. And although everything was used to try and keep him alive it was no use. The doctor came out.

Doctor: Ms. Hart.

Maya: yes?

Doctor: I'm sorry but we did all we could, he's gone.

Maya: no, no, please god no, tell me this is a nightmare.

Doctor: I'm sorry Ms. Hart but the worst has been realized. He died from the accident. His last words were "Tell Maya I love her and I will never stop." And he also told me to give you this ring with this note.

It was an engagement ring. Maya opened the note it read out...

Note: Maya, if you're reading this then it's because I've finally passed from a racing accident. First I would like to say that you told me so and I just winged it off. I guess I learned that a little too late. If the doctor gave you a ring that means that I have had this kept up until the day we got married but since you're reading this letter that will never happen. Instead take this ring and give it to our son/daughter and tell them to only be married to this ring exact that way they'll know I'm always with them. And lastly here a number you need to call if this ever happens the person on the other hand understands the problem and will help raise our child because I knew the pain and struggle your mother had raising you and I never wanted that to happen to you too. Say this wording exactly, "it's time for me to come back". Yours only and forever, Alex.

The number was Nick's cell.

Maya called up Nick.

Nick: hello?

Maya: it's time for me to come back.

Nick: oh ok I knew this would happen I'll come pick you up.


	17. The End

**To have true sadness of this final chapter listen to Lucy by Skillet.**

16 years.

Maya and her son show up at a cemetery and walk to Alex's grave.

Maya: look Chase you want to know about your real dad well here's where he's been.

Maya's 16 year old son looks in awe at the scene not believing her for a second.

Chase: so the stories are true all of them

Maya: yeah, but don't worry your dad died doing what he loved and his pain never took him down. Remember these two words he told them to me 16 years ago before a race in July. These two words are "psychological advantage". It never kept him down.

Chase: I will mom.

A horn honk. It was Nick.

Nick: come on guys the race will be soon.

Maya: we have to go.

Justin just then appeared.

Justin: your dad was a good guy you know. Never stopped having a kind heart. You remind me a lot of him. I made the mistake of keeping him off once, I'm not doing that to my nephew.

Chase: thanks Uncle Justin.

Justin: no problem come on don't want to be late to the 16th annual tribute race of your dad.

Chase: yeah let's go.

They started walking to the car.

Justin: race ya.

Chase: oh it's on.

The began to sprint to the car as it faded up and out.

 **THE END.**

 **I know a depressing ending but I decided to end it like that.**


End file.
